A land grid array (LGA) is a type of surface-mount packaging (a chip carrier) used for integrated circuits. LGA packages are used to permanently mount devices such as microprocessors. A LGA can provide more interconnection pins than can be put on a dual in-line or flat package. The whole bottom surface of the device can be used, instead of just the perimeter. A ball grid array (BGA) is a specific type of LGA that uses solder balls to facilitate the connection between the device and a circuit board.